Welcome to Owl CIty
by TwilightSparkle29
Summary: When Fluttershy meets a talented Stallion, a friendship starts to develop, they start talking about their lives, and the stallion about where he came from, a place called Owl City, and how he wishes to go back. But what happens when Fluttershy starts to develop feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1

Fluttershy and her friends all stood in her back yard, their pets by their sides. It was another one of their Pony Pet Playdates, and everything was going fine. Fluttershy, was with her bunny, Angle. But all of a sudden Fluttershy noticed angle look at the neighboring cottage, the ones her friends barely noticed. And soon he took off the other way.

"Angle, um, please come back" Fluttershy said meekly as she quickly ran after him. As she neared the other house though she heard some sort of noise, or music coming from inside. She got closer, only to see Angle enter the house through an open window, how he got up there was a mystery.

"Angle, please come back." Fluttershy whispered. As she got closer to the house, she heard more of the music from inside, and now she could tell whoever was making it, was playing a piano. She flew up to the window, only to see angle in the far right corner of the room. She would have flown in and picked him up, that was, if she didn't see the stallion sitting by an odd shaped piano, the stallion playing the music. She started to desperately wave at her pet rabbit, but he ignored her and got closer to the stallion. She was about to call him when she heard the stallion start to sing. She was silent, out of fear, but she listened to his song.

I'm tired of waking up in tears  
'Cause I can't put to bed these phobias and fears  
I'm new to this grief I can't explain  
But I'm no stranger to the heartache and the pain

The fire I began is burning me alive  
But I know better than to leave and let it die

I'm a silhouette asking every now and then  
"Is it over yet? Will I ever feel again?"  
I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own  
But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone  
So I watch the summer stars to lead me home

Fluttershy loved how he sung; his voice flowed nicely, and sounded very kind and gentle. He continued to play the piano. But soon Fluttershy heard her friends.

"Fluttershy what are you doing!" Rainbow Dash called out loudly. The stallion in the room fumbled on the keys of his odd little instrument, and quickly stood up. He saw Angle in the corner. Fluttershy got a better look at him, he was a grass green pony, tall and slim, with a chestnut mane and tail, his mane was styled so it partially covered his right eye.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked quietly. Wondering how the white rabbit got into the room. He looked up to the window, only to see Fluttershy standing there. She squeaked.

"Hello" He greeted kindly.

"Hi" Fluttershy whispered very quietly

' he yours" he asked nodding his head toward the rabbit.

"Yes" Fluttershy Squeaked. Angle soon quickly got up onto the windowsill, again a mystery how he managed to without any assistance.

"Fluttershy, what's the hold up, let's go back to your place" Rainbow shouted, making her jump.

"I shouldn't hold you up, go ahead, I'll hopefully see you around" The stallion told her. He turned to his odd piano, and sat down. Fluttershy picked angle up, and flew off, but stopped when she heard the familiar tune and his sweet voice.

I'm sick of the past I can't erase  
A jumble of footprints and hasty steps I can't retrace  
The mountain of things I still regret  
Is a vile reminder that I would rather just forget (no matter where I go)

The fire I began is burning me alive  
But I know better than to leave and let it die

I'm a silhouette asking every now and then (now and then)  
"Is it over yet? Will I ever smile again?"  
I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own  
But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone  
So I watch the summer stars to lead me home

"Fluttershy, what in duh name of all things cinnamon swirl is holdin' you up, c'mon, we still have some time left to our pony pet playdate!" Applejack called out. Fluttershy flew back to her group of friends. There was a fluttery feeling in her stomach, and a blush on her face. She didn't understand her feelings at the moment, and beng as shy as she was, she really didn't want to know what they meant.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna soon brought the night upon the land of Equestria. Adam paced back and forth in the room he had met the mysterious mare earlier that day. He looked up to the window. He had suffered with insomnia since he could remember, every night was different. Tonight was one of those nights he couldn't sleep a wink. He walked over to the storage bins in the right corner of the room. He was looking for his grandfather's medal he gave him when he was still young. It was a bit weird when ponies first heard it, but his grandfather was a griffon.

"Oh, were did I put his medal of Valdor!" He snapped as he tossed trinkets and knick-knacks across the room. He couldn't have lost it, he knew that.

"I made sure it was in here this morning! It was here this morning" He stated to himself, starting to worry. All of a sudden a thought popped into his head.

"That rabbit" He stated. He spread his wings and flew out the window. He took his time flying over to the mares house. And as soon as he was in her backyard, he looked for her room. He noticed a pony pass in front of a second story window. Recognizing the mare, He flew up to the window, and tapped the glass a few times. Fluttershy turned around quickly, only to see him at her window. She opened it, and looked at him.

"Hi" She whispered "Is there something I can do for you?" she mumbled.

"Did your rabbit take a medal, shaped like a star, a green gemstone in the center?" He asked.

"that was yours, oh no!" Fluttershy squeaked

"What?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry, a few of the dogs I take care of got at it, I'm so sorry!" Fluttershy whimpered going over to her side table and coming back with his grandfather's medal, all chewed up and the fabric with the pin for wear on a suit ripped up. Adam sadly looked at the destroyed medal. He sighed and sat on her windowsill.

"It wasn't your fault." He whispered. "You didn't know"

"Are you okay" Fluttershy asked quietly

"Yeah" He started he let a small, sad chuckle leave his lips. "My grandfather would be yelling at me by now" he told her "Dear Celestia Adam, you'd lose your head if it weren't attached to your body. Look at it, it's garbage now!" He told himself, like he was his grandfather. He let another sad chuckle leave his mouth.

"Adam, that's your name?" Fluttershy asked

"Yeah, my… my grandfather was a griffon, I know it's weird, but, he chose my name, and he chose Adam" he told her quietly. "It means earth in griffon" He added in a whisper. He looked at the moon.

"I'm probably not going to sleep tonight." He mumbled. Fluttershy looked at him.

"But aren't you tired?" She asked.

"I have insomnia" He told her quietly

"What?" She questioned

"I can't sleep some nights, some nights I crash at three in the afternoon" He told her quietly. "It all depends on what's going on up in here" He whispered, poking himself on the side of his head.

"Oh" Fluttershy yawned.

"I shouldn't keep you up" Adam mumbled. He spread his wings. "See you tomorrow, maybe?" He added before he made his leave.

"Maybe" Fluttershy yawned. Adam nodded, and took off towards his house. Looking back as Fluttershy closed her window, and walked towards her bed. Adam started to fly towards his house again, he noticed that his brow was sweaty, and there was this fluttery feeling in his stomach. He landed back in the room where he started out, he put down his now, trashed medal. And turned to his keyboard. He opened up his laptop, and set up his keyboard by using a small cord to plug both devices into each other. With another cord he set up a microphone. He turned on his keyboard, and the program on his computer, and started to make a new song. He played a few notes making a melody, and soon started to sing.

Stand on up and take a bow  
There's something there and it's showing  
There's no need to look around  
You're the best we got going

Shout out to the dreams you'll chase  
Shout out to the hearts you'll break  
Nothing's gonna stop you now  
I guess you better be going

You'll never be far, I'm keeping you near  
Inside of my heart, you're here  
Go on, it's gotta be time  
You're starting to shine

'Cause what you got is  
Gold, I know, you're gold  
Gold, I know, I know  
I don't need the stars in the night, I found my treasure  
All I need is you by my side, so shine forever  
Gold, I know, you're gold  
Gold, I know, you're gold

It won't take you long to get when you feel like you're soaring  
So write it all and don't forget, you gotta tell us your story

Shout out to the friends back home  
Shout out to the hearts you've known  
You gave them nothing but the best, yeah  
And you can tell them your story

You'll never be far, I'm keeping you near  
Inside of my heart, you're here  
Go on, it's gotta be time  
You're starting to shine

'Cause what you got is  
Gold, I know, you're gold  
Gold, I know, I know  
I don't need the stars in the night, I found my treasure  
All I need is you by my side, so shine forever  
Gold, I know, you're gold  
Gold, I know, you're gold

'Cause what you got is  
Gold, I know, you're gold  
Gold, I know, I know  
I don't need the stars in the night, I found my treasure  
All I need is you by my side, so shine forever  
Gold, I know, you're gold  
Gold, I know, you're gold

You're gold  
You're gold!

He finished it up. And titled it gold and saved it on his laptop. He shut his operation down for the night as a sense of drowsiness came over him. He looked to the clock on the wall; it read 1:49 am on it. He walked over to the couch in the room. And lay down. And a few seconds later, Adam had crashed, and he was sound asleep, unlike other nights.


End file.
